


The Girl Gets Around

by DustyForgotten



Category: Footloose (1984), Footloose (Musical)
Genre: Beating, Fights, Fist Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/DustyForgotten
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this.





	The Girl Gets Around

**Author's Note:**

> There was this month where I listened to nothing but the Footloose soundtrack, and this happenend.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

It  _ was _ supposed to end— when they'd fucked each others brains out so often they ran out of ways to do it, when her angel eyes finally quit looking at him and the thrill of illicit trysts wore down to predictability— she would leave town and he would do what he always had… not much.

It was supposed to be college.

It was supposed to be something he couldn't kill.

He smashes Ren square in the eye; Lyle shoves while he's still reeling. "Don't you  _ ever— _ " he starts, funny under the bandana tied over his nose, and shuts his trap. Travis stomps on the outstretched hand, a satisfying clap of boot-heel on bone. It spurs Chuck to kick him in the gut, and Ren rolls, coughing on a groan, pretty face scrunched in pain and blooming bruise. Lyle kicks a couple times before Chuck pulls him off and they book it through the woods.

"Jesus," Travis pants, tugging the bandana down around his neck and looking a lot more red than he really should be in this light, "Jesus Christ."

Blood-drunk, Lyle quips, "Did you see his face!?"

"Yeah," Chuck snaps, glancing behind as they cut through a field. Nobody's after them because there was nobody around except Ren himself, still laid out on the pavement. "Yeah, I saw. I hit him in it, remember?"

"That was some kinda punch!"

"It's just a hook, Lyle, you ought to learn one."

Travis huffs what might have been a laugh if he weren't so out of breath. Chuck slows down from a full-out sprint, half for him and mostly because running looks guilty.

"It was a damn good hook, anyway. He's gonna have some kind of shiner."

"Teach him not to mess with your girl," Travis contributes, still sounding strained.

"It better." His knuckles are sore, but that's nothing new. He shoves them in his pockets anyway. It had better.


End file.
